megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV
|englishva= |align= Neutral |Part= Both }}Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the protagonist of the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Protagonist **Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Shibito Ekishi: Protagonist, as '''Jouhei' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Protagonist **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition: ??? Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Summoner Race, EX Dungeon Boss, Ultimate Boss Design Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV wears the uniform of Yumizuki High, with fine pointed dress shoes, a school cap and a long black cloak with purple inner lining. He wields a katana on his side, which is noticeable underneath his cloak, along with a revolver strapped to his right hip. The summoning tubes, or Kuda, used to call forth and store his demons are slotted into white, bandolier-like pockets strapped to his chest. He has sharp, gray eyes, black hair and fair, yet pale skin. The edges of his hair also form into very sharp sideburns, and many characters comment on the ferocity of them. Personality In the tradition of the ''Shin Megami Tensei'' series, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. Though, his choices and text-boxes tend to be reserved and very introverted. In Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, Raidou is calm and collected, believing that his missions take priority. He is apparently easy to manipulate in order to strengthen his skills as shown when he accepts Gouto's advice and participates along with Raido in the battle, despite being on a case. Profile Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is a young student of the Yumizuki High School who was trained in the Kuzunoha village in the art of the Devil Summoner. Once he was ready, he undertook the trials at the nameless shrine in the heart of the Shinoda mountains and became the fourteenth Raidou Kuzunoha. He was assigned a partner by the Herald of Yatagarasu named Gouto, a sarcastic talking cat who was to guide Raidou in the ways of a Devil Summoner, and was sent to work part-time at the Narumi Detective Agency as a cover for his true task. As the newest Raidou Kuzunoha, it is his duty to protect the capital from the demons of the Dark Realm, and ensure that the supernatural world is kept in check. His abilities with a katana are without equal, and his skill with a pistol is unmatched, but Raidou's true power comes from the demons tucked away in confinement tubes beneath his cape. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the newest member of a line of summoners who have claimed the title of "Raidou Kuzunoha." Originally a student at the Yumizuki Imperial High School, Raidou went through extensive training until he was ready to undergo a series of trials at the Nameless Shrine in the Shinoda Mountains, where he earned his title. The Herald of Yatagarasu assigned a talking cat named Gouto-Douji to watch over him. Raidou Kuzunoha uses a katana, revolver and demon tubes known as kuda to capture and use demons for detective work as well as protection. Raidou Kuzunoha is assigned to protect the capital from various supernatural dangers. He works out of the Narumi Detective Agency in Tsukudo-Cho, under the watch of Shouhei Narumi. Raidou was contacted by Kaya Daidouji, who wanted to hire him to kill her in order to prevent her from being controlled by her demonic blood. While talking to Raidou, Kaya was kidnapped by mysterious soldiers in red armor. Raidou continued investigating the case of the mysterious girl, until it lead him to the Daidouji Manor, in which he met Kaya's uncle Kiyoshi. After uncovering information about a curse on the Daidouji family, Raidou witnesses Kiyoshi transforming into a monster called a "Red Cape." When Raidou began to pursue Kiyoshi, he was stopped by a mysterious rogue Devil Summoner, who summons Ichimokuren in an effort to stop Raidou from interfering. ''Kuzunoha Raidou tai Shibito Ekishi'' In this prequel novel, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is revealed to have actually been named Jōhei (錠平). Raidou was a student of Yumizuki Imperial High School before becoming the apprentice to Shouhei Narumi. He wields a katana called Muramasa. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV returns as the protagonist of the fourth Devil Summoner game. He returns to shrine in Shinoda and undergoes retraining in preparation for returning to work for the Herald of Yatagarasu. Gotou-Douji returns in order to provide guidance in the same capacity as he did in the first game. Gotou unseals some of Raidou's abilities to allow him to summon two demons at once, and Raidou returns to work as the capital's guardian, seeking out the new disturbances that were detected by the Herald of Yatagarasu. Raidou once again winds up working with Shouhei Narumi and Tae Asakura. In this sequel, Raidou and Narumi were asked by a young woman by the name of Akane Narita to find a man by the name of Dahn. Following the clues, he managed to unveil that Dahn is related to the mysterious murders and suicides that are happening in the capital. As he continues to solve the mystery even further, he was stopped by a group of masked man, the Fukoshi. As they released a mysterious insect which is called the Luck Locust, Raidou had his luck drained and had to battle against Binbou-Gami and eventually lost. ''Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' The series occurs after the events of Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, where Raidou continues his job of protecting the capital while working in the Narumi Detective Agency. He becomes involved in the case of the Lone Marebito after incidents involving humans becoming demons or summoning demons at the cost of their lives start to appear. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicle Edition'' Raidou Kuzunoha replaces Dante's role as a recruitable ally in the updated re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicle Edition, which was released along with the Japanese special edition of Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Despite not being the protagonist of the game, Raidou remains silent, with Gouto speaking in his stead. Most of his in-game skills parallel Dante's from the original, but have new names. The differences between their skill repertoires are that Dante can learn the conversation passive "Intimidate," but Raidou instead uses the milder "Arbitration," also the counterpart of Dante's "Son's Oath," called "Raidou the Aeon," possesses the additional effect of Pierce, making him viable in the battle against the ultimate boss. Raidou (like Dante) is mentioned in Pre-Conception Tokyo, where he is described by a passerby as "A pretty school kid all dressed up in black, with a cat." The same NPC mentions that he has "seen" Raidou somewhere else before. Unlike Dante, he did receive an ending cutscene, where he and Goutou go back to his world. Goutou is then seen typing about their experiences in the Vortex World. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS) Raidou appears alongside Gouto-Douji and his alternate self Raido Kuzunoha the XIV in Soul Hackers as bonus bosses in the EX Dungeon, after defeating "Kyouji Kuzonoha." Raidou and Raido are both voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in the Japanese version. ''Persona 4'' Raidou is briefly mentioned by Chie Satonaka, implying that Naoto Shirogane reminds her of a character she saw in a movie called Kuzunoha. Relationships Throughout the series, Raidou develops several relationships with the other characters. Gouto Gouto is the mentor of Raidou Kuzunoha. Raidou looks up to him as his teacher, despite the fact that he usually tricks Gouto into chasing catnip. He will usually listen to Gouto's advice regarding a case they are working on. Shouhei Narumi Shouhei Narumi is a detective in the capital and he also serves as a liaison with Yatagarasu whereby Raidou works in his detective agency as his apprentice. Despite him being lazy, Raidou had a high trust with him regarding on investigation techniques. Tae Asakura Tae Asakura is journalist that works in the capital and also serves as one of Raidou's informants. She often hires Raidou to investigate rumors and occurrences around the capital or in escort missions she fears could turn sour. She once teased Raidou regarding on which female companion would he go out with, including herself. Nagi Nagi is the apprentice of Geirin Kuzunoha the XVII, and is the eighteenth in the Geirin Kuzunoha line. At first, she considers Raidou as her rival but overcame her negative feelings towards Raidou and begins seeing him as a sort of second mentor and friend throughout the rest of the Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon events. Later on in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito, Nagi went to the capital for a case that involves a Dark Summoner that seemingly hunts people who are sword experts. Together with Raidou, she managed to solve the case. It is implied later on in the series that she harbors feelings toward Raidou. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicle Edition'' Boss= - Ikebukuro= - Third Kalpa (Labyrinth of Amala)= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Gallery Trivia * Although Raidou didn't make a physical appearance in Persona 4, he was mentioned by Chie Satonaka when they're on school trip to Tatsumi Port Island as the person that works as detective for generation as she seen on movie. The Japanese version makes reference to another famous detective series, but the English localization changed it to Kuzunoha for familiarity's sake. * In Toumon Boogey's prequel novel, Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidō tai Shibito Ekishi, his real first name is given as Jōhei (錠平). * The demon allies he used during the events of the manga in their order of appearances are: Orthrus, Gozuki, Mezuki, Alraune, Ippon-Datara, Jack Frost, Poltergeists (3 of them), Mokoi, Nue, Moh Shuvuu, Oumitsunu, Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Susano-o, Kohryu, Mada and Decarabia. And through demon fusion, he also owns Futsunushi and Yoshitsune. ** Gozuki and Mezuki are probably a reference to Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon's opening. ** He also used Mokoi and Moh Shuvuu in his Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Chronicle appearance. He uses them again in his ultimate boss battle in the 3DS remake of Soul Hackers. ** The Kohryu is proven to be the same one from the second game. * Raidou's design is heavily based on , the protagonist of Teito Monogatari, a popular novel series which also inspired a large part of the Megami Tensei series. Kato claims to be a descendant of the Kuzunoha of Japanese folklore the clan gets its name from. ** Raidou's motives are in stark contrast to Kato's; while Kato, fueled by the spirit of revenge, seeks to destroy the capital, Raidou, aided by the Yatagarasu, constantly works to protect it. * There are some demon conversations in Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon where a demon may ask Raidou to wear his hat (i.e. Incubus), and if the player decides to do so, the demon's attention will be caught by Raidou's uncovered head. When the demon returns Raidou's hat, it will say Don't worry ... I'm not gonna say anything while being a little nervous or startled. * Although it was not shown, Raidou is capable of summoning 8 demons as hinted in the openings of both games. Category:Protagonists Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Sekiganka Shin Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Allies